


The Evanses

by deeisace (elspeth_jones)



Series: Wizarding Wales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eloping, F/F, F/M, Gen, In-Laws, LGBTQ Character, Secret Marriage, Squibs, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elspeth_jones/pseuds/deeisace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1953, Alys Prewett receives a letter from her cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said there'd be a wait - well, apparently I lied.  
> Here's the next arc of the story.

22nd April 1953  
Aruchel Coedgopaon  
  
  
  
  
Dear Cousin Alys,  
  
Hope you're doing well, and that Percy hasn't given everyone his dragonpox. Is he doing better than the last time we spoke?

I've not got much news regarding family, really - but something did happen last week I know you'll be interested in! I would have firecalled, but you know how well that goes for squibs! Just look what happened last time - nearly burnt my eyebrows off, and I only had the time to say 'hello'!

Alun proposed!!!  
  
In that new restaurant in Sop Lane. * It was so romantic! Of course I said yes, though Merlin knows where he got the money for a gold ring. It's gorgeous - I can't wait to show it off!  
  
How about we meet up on Saturday, and we can talk more. You can tell me all about your new girlfriend too - Was it Melanie or Mel? I can't remember, sorry! Have your parents come around yet? I know Iggy's not, which is a shame, but I'm still here, if you ever need me!  
  
  
  
Speak soon,  
  
Hettie Prewett  
(soon to be Jones!!)  
  
  
*You know, the Italian one? Alun's mum put her wand out and we took the Knightbus all the way to Bristol, in our best! It was amazing, honestly, Al!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's not really been edited - feel free to correct any mistakes I've made!  
> Also, I've not spoken Welsh since school (4 years ago now), so if anyone knows I've made mistakes there, please do let me know - my welsh grammar always was terrible!
> 
> Enjoy!

Saturday 25th April  
Diagon Alley

“Het!” Alys waved enthusiastically, grinning, to her cousin as she wound her way towards a table near the back corner of The Leaky Cauldron, tossing an “Alright, Steve,” to the barman who passed by with hands expertly full of empty pint glasses.

“Hi, Alys.” Hettie replied as Al sat herself opposite. Ginger hair almost obscured one eye, and she doesn’t look nearly as excited or happy as her letter implied.

“What happened?” Alys’ smile dims as she frowns. “Did Alun do something?”

“What?” Hettie is surprised. “What? No, why would he – No, something else.”

“What then? Tell me, Het – I can’t help if not!”

“Erm. Er, well, I told Dad. A-about me an’ Alun.” Hettie’s eyes cloud. “And, and, he said – oh…”

“What’d he say, cyw?”

“Said that I shouldn’t marry Alun, that no good could come, and- and why would I want to marry a squib. Alys, _I’m_ a squib! I’m his _daughter_ and he thinks that bad of me! That we couldn’t cope, there’d be no life for us, an’ least if I married a wizard _he_ could _deal with me_!” Hettie sobbed.

“Oh, honey… You’ll be fine, okay? You an’ Alun love each other, yeah?” Alys had moved further down the bench, leaning forward to hug her cousin.

“Mhm. Yes.” She sniffed a bit, and blinked, the tears calming slightly.

“Yes. And that’s all that matters, okay? You’ll get through whatever life throws, alright?”

“What if Dad’s right? What if we can’t cope?”

“Oh, stuff your dad! What did Emlyn ever know about coping? Tch.” Hettie smiled weakly at that. “Now then, what did your mam say? Can’t imagine she’d react anything like good old irritable Em.”

Hettie’s smile widened. “Nah, she was alright. Said if we w’s careful-like and took care of ourselves, we’d be okay. Same as what her mam told Aunt Anna, when she married Uncle George, she said. Though, ‘course, that’s because George’s mam’s not the nicest at the best of times.” Hettie rolled her eyes.

Alys smiled. “Not all bad then. And your dad didn’t scare your lovely fella off either, did he, so you’re alright in my book, hey?”

“Thanks Al.” They smiled at each other. “Now, how about we get drinks in, then?”

“Hoi, Steve! Coupl’a butterbeers?” Alys pointed at their table, craning her head to see Steve glance up and nod.

 

\---

 

Saturday 4th May  
Aruchel Coedgopaon

“Dad! Dad, you can’t!” Emlyn Prewett whipped his wand out, pointing it steadily at one Alun Jones. Alun, to his credit, stood his ground, a slight frown darkening his green eyes.

“Mistar Prewett, I hoped you’d understand. You married your wife for love, from what I gather – yes? Why can I not marry Het by the same logic?” He tilted his head, questioning.

“Jones. You’re but children. _Rydych chi’n unig o blant._ ”

“Mistar Prewett, with all due respect, we are not children. _No_ , we aren’t. Hettie’s twenty two now, and I’m twenty three. I’ve got a steady job down Llanelli docks, you can’t fault me there.” Emlyn had by now slowly lowered his wand-arm (and Hettie had stopped tugging it down), though the glower had not left his face.

“Hm. Well. How do you expect to protect her? How are you going to provide for her?”

“Mistar Prewett, I don’t think I under- Oh.” Alun’s frown deepened into what could fairly be called a scowl. “You mean magically.”

“Hm.” Emlyn glared expectantly, ignoring his daughter’s renewed irate railing.

“Regards to finance, sir, and providing, I’ve a good amount of savings – as Hettie has her own – and a good steady job, as I said. And apart from that, the muggles manage well for themselves – you appear to think no different of me than a muggle. I don’t take that as an insult, doesn’t matter how you meant it. Though I can’t use magic, sir, I’m from a long line of Joneses. We can hold our own, sir, in a fight. Magical or not.” Alun delivered this speech calmly, the scowl disappearing as a blank expression overtook his face, belied by the determined shimmer to his eyes.

“That a threat, boy?” Emlyn’s furious countenance returned, his wand-arm shaking with the force used to restore the weapon to its previous position about 3 inches from the end of Alun’s nose.

“No sir, not at all – _but it might be if you carry on like this._ ” Emlyn paused his angry step forward, and the threatening growl died in his throat as Alun’s voice raised, hissing. He had switched to Parseltongue in aggravation as Emlyn continued to bait him. Alun’s eyes widened as he realised he’d spoken Parseltongue to an already extremely angry wizard, and he took a step backwards, raising open palms. As expected, Mr Prewett, his momentary shock forgotten, quickly began movements for incarcerous.

Hettie moved between the two men, knowing her father, despite his discontent, would not harm his only daughter. “Dad, you can’t! Stop it! We love each other, and we’re getting married. There’s nothing you can do about it!” Hettie turned and marched out the kitchen door to the yard, pushing Alun in front of her as he continued to glare at his future father-in-law over his shoulder. Emlyn didn’t follow them, struck still, now, in his fury. He would glare and stomp about the farmhouse ineffectually until his wife returned from tea with Mrs Ellis, whereupon he would rant and rail in his anger, and she would calm him down to ‘seething’ rather than ‘enraged’.

As Hettie and Alun reached the main road, Hettie was already planning. They would go to Alun’s parents, and borrow Mrs Jones’ owl. It wasn’t a far walk to the village. Hettie would send one letter to her mother, asking her to pack up some of Hettie’s things and drop them off at the Jones’. Once Het had her things, she’d send another letter to Cousin Alys. “Alys’ll help – you remember her, the one who lives in London? In Lambeth, works for the Ministry? She’ll be able to get us sorted in the Muggle world.”

“The muggle world? Het, what are you on about? My parents’ll let us stay at theirs for a bit, and then we can go to Llanelli – you remember, that lovely little flat we found?”

“Alun, we have to get away from my dad, properly – he’ll make our lives a misery, you know what he’s like. Mum’s alright, but she’s not going to say anything against him, not really. Dad knows about the place in Llanelli, he – I told him last week, when I said about our engagement. He’ll be round every day, knowing him, trying to convince me to go home. And who knows what he’d do to you, the bastard.”

“… I could see him doing that, yeah. What’s your plan then? You always have thought fast.” He smiled at her.

“Like I said, owl a letter to Alys – here to London’s only a day or two by owl – and she can help us out with muggle documentation. So I can get a job, we can rent somewhere, and get married! You need to show all sorts of papers to do stuff in the muggle world, you know.”

“I know, Het. Dad’s a halfblood, remember? How d’you think I got my docks job?”

“Yeah, alright, Mr I-Know-Everything!” She pointedly quirked an eyebrow and grinned. “Sound good though?”

“Yeah, alright, Het. I’d rather not get beaten up by your dad. We should visit your mam, though, she’s nice to me!” He pointed down the road. “Look, nearly at mine. What sh’we put in that letter then?”

 

\--

 

“ _Shw mae, mam?_ Can we borrow your owl? Got to write a letter to London!”

“Hi Mrs Jones!” Hettie smiled.

“Hullo, dear. What’s this about a letter?”

“We told my dad about being engaged – he wasn’t best pleased. My cousin Alys works at the Ministry though – hopefully she’ll help us get sorted to be muggles! We’d come to visit, Mrs Jones, but you know my dad – we were scared he’d do something! We can't stay here with him just 'round the corner.”

“Call me Ness, dear – _how_ many times? Oh, that Emlyn – he always was hot tempered! I’m not surprised, to be honest, but I do feel for you two.” She brought them through to the kitchen, where a perch was screwed into the wall, with food and water trays, and a large bird-box above it. A large barn owl had settled himself on the perch, and turned to look as they walked in. “Gwydion’s there when you need him, dear. Want tea?” To a chorus of ‘ _yes, please_ ’, Mrs Jones put the tea kettle on the stove and flicked her wand to light a flame beneath.

“So – are you quite sure about going away? Any thoughts about where?”

“Swansea’s nice. Plenty of places to get work. I have experience, after all.”

“Well, if you’re really sure? We won't stop you, and me and your dad will come and visit as often as we can. Would it be alright to bring your mam along too, Hettie?” Mrs Prewett was a witch, but had never mastered apparating, and so had to rely on muggle transport, the Knightbus or side-alongs from others to get around.

“Yes, please! She’d like that, and I’d miss my mum! It’s just, we don’t want Dad doing something drastic if he finds out where we are. He really hates Alun, and that we’re together.” Hettie’s smile dimmed into a frown.

“I know dear – he always was a stubborn mule. Once he got an idea in his head – well. That was that.” Mrs Jones gave the young couple their tea. “Right, I’ve got washing to get in before it rains again – you two write that letter up, I’ll be back in a bit to start dinner.” She went out into the yard.

 

\--

4th May  
Croes-Lan

Dear Cousin Alys,

You remember last week I told you Dad wasn’t pleased about my and Alun’s engagement? Alun came to Coedgopaon today to see me, and Dad nearly attacked him! Physically first and then magically. We stopped him, but I’m not sure we’d be able to next time. We’re at Alun’s parent’s house now, they said we could stay for as long as we needed.

But we’re all worried about what Dad’s going to do. I think Mum must have calmed him down a bit, because he hasn’t stormed over here to beat Alun up again, but I know he’s going to do something.

We thought you might be able to help us, actually, if you’re still working in the Records Office. We want to go to the muggle world, disappear a bit, and we’re going to need documentation to do that. I know the Ministry will grant muggle papers to wizards in special cases, and I wondered if you could fast-track it for us? Or, really, just fake it if our case isn’t acceptable. I know, I really do, how much of a risk this is, and I wouldn’t ask if we didn’t really need it. You were a Slytherin, anyway, weren’t you? It would be stereotyping to say I know you can get away with it, if I didn’t know you so well, Alys!

To be honest, we’re really a bit fed up with the general attitude of the wizarding world towards squibs. My parents, and nearly every magical person (except Alun’s family, and you, of course), has always treated us like incapable children, and I’m sick of it!

Alun had a thought that we could change our documentation a bit, too, to really make sure no one can come looking (without us wanting them to). If you can, and feel up to it, do you think you could do this for us? Nothing about me needs to be changed – we should be getting married in July, anyway – but Alun says that everyone forgets he’s an Evans as well as a Jones, so we thought you might be able to change his last name to Evans on the new documents?

We’d be forever in your debt if you could, and a thousand ‘thank you’s sent your way.

Hope you’re doing well in London, and say hello to Melanie for us,

 

Hettie (and Alun).

 

If you want to come and see us, we’re at 26 Heol Yr Ffynnon in the village nearest my parents’ house (turn left out of the gate – you remember).

 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here, and then I'll post the 1960-70s era fairly soon.
> 
> If you do notice any mistakes, or funny sounding phrases, do let me know, and I can explain or edit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

5th March 1953  
Hemel Hempstead

 

Alys Prewett lifted her teacup as she placed the letter down flat on the kitchen table. She wondered if she could wangle another fresh egg from Stainforth’s on Bury Road. Mel had had Alys’ ration on Wednesday. _Doubt it._

She had a lot of work to do tomorrow then.

 

\--

 

6th March 1953 – 06:45

 

Alys ran through her plan as she got ready for work. A train rattled the windows on its way past.

She was only a junior clerk, really, and despite her rather brightly hued hair (she didn’t think she’d met a Prewett who wasn’t ginger), nobody really noticed her around the Personal Records Office. Well, except Higgins, but he usually just wanted to make inappropriate comments or have her make tea, and he wasn’t the brightest _lumos_ in the dark. Alys could get ‘round him – had been for nearly a year now, the creep.

Blank forms were kept in rows of shelves along one wall of the office. Alys wasn’t supposed to be using those – she just filed the completed ones – but if anyone asked, she could say Goshawk had asked for it. Nobody really argued with Goshawk. So, she’d need a name-change form, ration books and muggle birth certificates. And the use of Higgins’ ‘ **APPROVED** ’ stamp during lunch break. _Ew_. Well, she wouldn’t have to actually talk to him – they all went to the canteen for lunch, so Alys could just use it then.

Alys got the blank forms from their drawers, went to ask if Goshawk wanted coffee, then to the records room. The records room was full of filing cabinets, seemingly endless rows of them, dating back to the 1800s. ‘ _11th Century – 18th Century_ ’ had been moved into storage in about 1904, and the rest had little noticeable system until 1946. Alys had been retroactively sorting the records during the past 18 months. It was extremely slow-going, but it did mean she could hide Hettie and Alun’s records easier. She levitated the blank forms on top of one towering cabinet to deal with later, and went about her normal day, making about 20 cups of tea and trying not to shout abuse at Higgins.

At lunch, when the rest of the P.R.O. staff went down to the Ministry canteen, Alys begged off, saying she wanted to finish sorting out one of the 1945 cabinets. And it was true that 1945 was a complete and utter disaster in terms of filing. Maybe when she’d finished with Hettie and Alun, Alys would have another look.

She took the blank forms down from on top of ‘ _Birth Records 1946-1949_ ’, and filled them in by hand, using Higgins’ desk, and messing up all his drawers just to spite. She finished barely 10 minutes before the rest of the office came back up, stamping each as ‘ **APPROVED** ’, and quickly wolfing down a corned beef sandwich she’d brought from home.

Alys hid Alun’s name-change form in the filing cabinet that approximated about half of ‘ _Births 1925-1939_ ’, and their approved muggle records in the cabinet that held the other half, making copies of all three, and tucking the copies and the ration books into her bag to take home.

Before going home at 5 o’clock, Alys took a trip to the Ministry Owlery, dashing a quick note to Hettie.

 

_Het,_

_Done what you asked, I’ll be round on Saturday._

_Leave the Floo open at 12? Don’t reply using this owl – he won’t wait anyway._

_A. P._

 

\--

 

11th March 1953 - 12:03  
26 Heol yr Ffynnon

 

“Het? You in? Where are ya?” Alys called as soon as she’d got her breath back from the Floo trip.

“Yeah, Alys! I’m in the kitchen, come through!” Hettie was slicing bread as Alys walked in, and Mrs Jones asked if Alys wanted tea.

“Please, Mrs Jones, thank you. What you making, Het?”

“Hettie got some good cheese off the Prices – you know their son's got a smallholding? Well, he does,” Alun interjected, “so we’re having proper cheese and pickle, and Uncle Will managed extra bread off the Cottrills, and there’s leftover chicken, potatoes and gravy if you stay for dinner – can you stay?”

“That a joke Alun? I feel like I’ve had nothing but corned beef and tea for the last week! Won’t put too much strain on you, Mrs Jones?”

“Oh, of course not dear, you’re welcome to stay for dinner! We’ve got some extra eggs if you want take some to tide you over, too?”

“Yes please Mrs Jones! Can I be cheeky and have three? I’ve got one saved at home, but my friend’s visiting me tomorrow, see, and I thought I might make something.”

Hettie snorted, “Yeah, try. You couldn’t cook if your life depended on it.”

“Can too! I can make omelette!” Alys was handed her tea. “Ooh, proper milk. Thanks, Mrs Jones.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that.” Hettie rolled her eyes, turning around to put a plate of sandwiches on the table.

“You’re the best, Het!”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you want me to keep my ring, Alun.” They laughed.

“How’d that go, by the way?”

“Oh, right, yeah!” Alys jumped, putting down her cup and digging in her bags for the forms, brandishing them towards Alun with a flourish. “There ya go! All in order!”

“Thank you Alys.” Alun told her earnestly, as Hettie nodded vigorously through a mouthful of sandwich. “You can’t imagine –”

“’Course I can, you silly goose! You don’t think my parents are happy with me, do you?”

“Oh, right. Forgot, sorry.” Alun grinned apologetically.

“Anyway, see your black eye’s nearly healed!”

“Yeah! Duw, if it wasn’t for Mum’s potions, I’d still be black an' blue…”

 

\--

 

19th May 1953  
Swansea Registry Office

 

“Hello, Mrs Evans.” Alun looked sideways at his new wife.

“Hello, Mr Evans.” Hettie, in a white sleeveless, ballerina-length dress, laughed as they walked out of the registry office.

“Well then. – Home we go. This is it!”

“Our own life!” Hettie laughed again, squealing as Alun picked her up and spun, laughing himself.

 

\--

 

Mr and Mrs Evans lived in Swansea for nearly four years, moving to Cardiff in 1957 with the birth of their first child, Petunia Helena. They subsequently lived out their lives happily in a three bedroom terrace house in Splott, welcoming two more children – Lily Rose, in 1960, and Michael Harold, born 1961.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An adult's ration, still in force in 1953, allowed one egg a week (unless you kept chickens, etc.) and the British government discouraged the commercial making of any cheese but 'Government Cheddar', because of the lack of milk, which was also rationed.
> 
> I imagine that Wizarding Britain also enforced rationing during/after the war, but on a less severe scale than their muggle counterpart, because of the greater availability and ease of transport. Also, Aruchel Coedgopaon is a mixed (magical and muggle) community, so I think that would effect it?  
> (Coedgopaon is the name of Hettie's family's house, and Aruchel Coedgopaon is the village, if that wasn't clear? Both are made up, but north of Llanelli)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not lying when I say there'll be a wait after Het and Alun though.


End file.
